


worst of you [cause i want you anyway]

by orphan_account



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Criminal Minds (US TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Maria Carmen and Spencer were the Children of Vile, Origin of Maria Hill & Spencer Ried, Sad Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Sad Maria Hill, Sad Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid Is A Good Bro, Spencer is hurt, carmen is gonna get revenge for her big sister, civil war is two hours of them talking it out, end of season 2 for carmen, infinity war? endgame? whats that, swearing worse than a salior, vile is mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: maria hill, code name: the angel, spent the first fifteen years of her life being raised by v.i.l.e to be the perfect, little thief, right next to black sheep and the doctor. then the trio escaped. instead of ignoring everything she's capable of, she joins the one organization that will let her thrive without keeping her on a short leash.she ends up joining fury and his gang, and she finally feels at home, just like all those years ago with carmen and spencer.except v.i.l.e will never give up the hunt for its fallen angel.-spencer reid escaped with maria hill and carmen sandiego. but when v.i.l.e comes knocking on her door, spencer needs to find her.fast. because fbi agent and doctor spencer reid has always loved deputy director maria hill from afar.but how long can spencer hold on to the one that got away?-[au where carmen, maria and spencer were raised together as v.i.l.e children cause why not][gina rodriguez as carmen, finn wolfhard as player, ellar coltrane as zach, ashley st george as ivy and charlet chung as agent julia argent]
Relationships: Emily Prentiss & Spencer Reid, Maria Hill & Avengers Team, Maria Hill & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep & Spencer Reid, Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov & Steve Rogers, Spencer Reid/Maria Hill
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

_"Shut up, Carmen. The alarms gonna sound." Maria whispered as they moved through the bay, walking silently, watching out for any traps or silent alarms._

  
_Then it all went to hell._

  
_One of them must have stepped on a trap or an alarm, because the cleaners and Shadowsan start chasing after them._

  
_"Damn it. Everyone run!" Carmen shouts, hard drive in hand, running towards Cookie Booker's boat._

  
_The trio sprint, as Carmen takes a detour, most likely to cut the plane's wires._

  
_"On the boat, hurry!" Maria shouts at Spencer, who jumps on the boat and thanks every god out there that they're escaping. Carmen runs from Shadowsan and jumps onto the boat. She starts the boat as Player tells Maria where to drive._

  
_"In case we don't make it out of here," Spencer says to Maria, five hours later, when Carmen is on the phone with Player, "I love-”_

  
"Reid!"

  
"Huh?" Spencer Reid looked up, dazed. The others were looking with half amused, half concerned faces. 

  
"Sorry, it's been a tiring day." Spencer smiles weakly, not fully convincing the team. "What is it?"

  
"You have a guest." Aaron says, and Spencer frowns. He nods and walks behind Hotch, following him.

  
"Spencer, you okay?" Emily asks, concern written all over her face. "Yeah, I am. Just tired." Spencer smiles. Emily nods and legs go off his hand, not fully believing him though.

* * *

  
  


"Spencer. It's been quite a long time, brother." Carmen smiles tightly and embraces him, but Spencer knows the smile is not a real one, that whatever new case the BAU is getting, its has to do with S.H.I.E.L.D and Carmen, since Fury is here. He embraces Carmen, and shakes Fury's hand.

  
"What's wrong?" Spencer asks, dread toiling in his stomach as it goes flip flop.

  
"The Avengers lost contact with her today. Carmen thinks Vile took her." Nick Fury says, and he can't meet Spencer's eyes.

  
"Explain." Spencer snaps.

  
"There's been chatter about an angel, coded, but Player had been able to decode it. Turns out Vile wants back their angel. She was always the highest and brightest in class." She smiles sadly.

  
"I'm bringing my team in this." Spencer fumes and opens the door. A click stops him.

  
"Seriously, holding me at gunpoint? I thought you were better than that, Fury. The blinds aren't closed." The team looks in horror, Derek being the first person to reach for his gun holster and points the gun to Carmen.

  
"Spence, you bring them in on this, you'll be revealing what happened during those fifteen years."

  
"She's worth it. Everything I'm doing now, I'll sacrifice it to save her. She got us out, Carmen." Spencer glares at Carmen. She nods at Fury, and he tucks his guns back into wherever he got it from.

  
"You and another profiler, that's all I need. Plus a couple of NDA's they might need to sign." Fury says. "You might want to brief them first. Centre stage is yours."

* * *

  
"Thief?"

  
"Bile?"

  
"Avengers?" Emily raised an eyebrow.

  
"Yes, my childhood friend-"

"You mean childhood crush!" Carmen pointed out, laughing.

"Childhood friend." Spencer glared at Carmen. "Maria. She's the Avengers liaison to many government agencies around the world. We were taken in by V.I.L.E, which stands for villain's international league of evil. They trained us to be thieves, and they brainwashed Maria after she escaped for the first time. "

"So when you get her back, you still might need to de-program her." Emily's eyes widened.

"Exactly." Spencer snapped his fingers. "I'm bringing Emily on this. I can do that right? Hotch? Nick?"

The director nodded while Hotch seemed to be thinking, and after a few minutes he agreed. "Bring her back in one piece, please."

"Yes Sir." 

* * *

  
With his go-bag always handy at work, it hadn’t been hard for Spencer to simply gather up his things and go.

  
It only took fifteen minutes before Spencer and Emily found themselves on the roof of the building, seated inside the quinjet that Nick and Carmen had brought here to grab him. Forty-five minutes later they were landing on the Helicarrier and Spencer was being ushered off the quinjet and inside. The speed with which all of that was done didn’t surprise him.

  
What did surprise him, however, was the presence of the woman waiting for them out in the open of the Helicarrier. Spencer knew enough from his time at SHIELD, his access to SHIELD files — which Nick may or may not have known about, but Spencer was betting on not — and from Maria’s stories — when she was able to tell them — he was able to place who this woman was almost immediately.

  
Natasha Romanov.

  
She was standing there near the doors that led inside, hands in her pockets and a blank look on her face that did nothing to hide the lines of worry and stress.

  
Nick led Spencer right up to her and then stopped when they were directly in front of the woman. “Dr. Reid, Agent Prentiss, I’d like you to meet Agent Natasha Romanoff, also known as the Black Widow.” He paused long enough for Spencer and Emily to give a small wave, which earned him a slight furrowing of Natasha’s brows, and then Nick continued. “Romanoff, this is Dr. Spencer Reid and Agent Emily Prentiss. I’m putting both of them in your care.”

  
Wait a second, what? Those words had Spencer turning quickly to shoot Nick an incredulous look. “Her care?” Spencer interrupted. "Carmen can take care of us."

  
The almost too familiar whooose made Spencer roll his eyes. He dialed a number on his phone.

  
"Player, what's Carmen going to do?" Spencer asked.

  
"What? Oh, I'm cross checking all VILE safe houses and facilities big enough to hold torture and slash or programming equipment. I narrowed it down to at least two hundred fifty, so we need you on this." Player rambled.

  
"Fine, whatever, tell her to be safe." Spencer huffed. 

  
"Will do." Player said, and said his goodbye.

  
"Well, looks like we're in your care." Spencer nodded towards Agent Romanoff, who frowned.

* * *

  
“Did Nick tell you anything about who I am or why I’m here, or did he simply tell you that you’re on babysitting duty and leave it at that?”

  
Though the stress lines around Natasha’s eyes didn’t fade, her lips quirked up. “It’s like you know him.”

  
He tried to focus on what to say next, hoping to distract himself from the fear that had been sitting in his gut since Nick had first showed up, while Natasha led him and Emily over to another jet, this one a bit smaller than the last. The assassin brought them inside and gestured them towards seats while she went to the captain’s chair. Spencer folded himself down, dropping his bag to the ground and tucking it behind his feet.

  
"Spencer." Emily's voice broke him out of her thoughts as she held his hand. "You're shaking, she's going to be okay." 

  
Spencer nodded, breathing in and out and concentrated on Natasha. "You and Maria... you close?"

  
The question must have caught the spy by surprise, because she held onto the controls a little tighter. "When Hawkeye first brought me in, she was one of the three people that believed in me. We're close friends, I'd like to think."

  
“She doesn’t make it easy.” Very few people in the world got close to the actual Maria Hill. Most saw the faces she put on for the agency. Very rarely did anyone get deeper than that. From what Spencer understood, these people had. “She thinks very highly of you guys. Especially you."

  
"Huh. You’re not quite how I pictured you, Doc.” Natasha smirked.

  
"I'll take that as a compliment."

  
  


* * *

  
It felt like it took too long and yet no time at all before they were landing at the Avengers Tower. Spencer had drifted for most of the trip; he closed his eyes and let his brain run over everything that he could do, everything that he might try that the Avengers might not have already done, that might help him find Maria.

  
Spencer gathered up his bag and, after unhooking himself from the seat, rose up to his feet. He felt like he was all nervous energy. He wanted to rush in there and get to work. He wanted to reach out right now and start linking with JARVIS and figure everything out now. He wanted to sit down with the Avengers and have them tell him everything they’d done so far to try and find her. And he also wanted to hide out here where he’d never have to encounter any of them.

  
Meeting the Avengers wasn’t exactly something that he’d really wanted to do, per se, though he hadn’t had any issue with it. He just hadn’t ever wanted to do it without Maria present. It felt… wrong. This should be her choice. Introducing these two parts of her life to each other should’ve been her choice. Doing it like this felt wrong on so many levels, it was hard for Spencer to make himself go forward. Hard to put one foot in front of the other and walk off the jet.

  
The fact that he had his SHIELD appointed bodyguard in front of him shouldn’t have made him feel any better about things. It did, though, strangely enough. So far Natasha Romanoff had seemed alright. She’d also managed to get Maria to genuinely like her, so that was another positive mark for her. Maybe it was wrong, but it was hard not to judge these people based off of what he’d heard about them from Maria.

  
"Spencer, whatever happens, I'll be here for you." Emily said, holding his hand like a mother trying to comfort her sacred child. Spencer nodded, trying to control his breathing.

  
When they reached the doors that would take them inside, Natasha stopped and turned towards Spencer. There was something like indecision on her face before it all smoothed away into that mask that every agent Spencer had ever known — at least the good ones — had perfected. “The team has been busting their asses to try and find Hill and bring her home,” Natasha said bluntly. “There’s gonna be some mixed feelings about bringing you in, Doc. But Fury trusts you, so I'm going to trust you too. Agent Prentiss, I assume I can trust you?"

  
"Assuming is very dangerous in our kind of world, Agent Romanoff. But you have my word."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back!!
> 
> pls send some love <33

“So long as you understand that it works the same in reverse, Agent Romanoff. If I feel you guys are holding back on me, or that you’re not helping, or anything that will slow down or prevent me from finding , I will lock you all out of Maria’s room with Emily without a single ounce of hesitation and find her on my own. I believe we can work together to accomplish this, but I’m not afraid of working alone.” Spencer looked at Natasha, who had a surprised look on her.

Smiling faintly, Natasha nodded at him. “Got it."

* * *

Spencer couldn’t help the way that his nerves grew as he sat at the counter in the kitchen of the Avengers common area. They were all supposed to be making their way here. Where they were before, Spencer wasn’t sure. He’d sort of expected for them all to be waiting here when Spencer arrived. The fact that they weren’t was kind of weird… yet, good, too. It gave him a moment to just sit and wrap himself up in the architecture of this place and get his head together as best as he could.

The AI that Natasha had introduced to them was FRIDAY. He decided to question the AI on everything Maria did, or the people she talked to.

"Ms FRIDAY?" Emily snickered.

"Yes, Doctor Reid?"

"Could you collate the number of people that Maria talked to during her stay here? Like, on a personal level." 

"Only three people, Doctor Reid. Doctor Banner, Peter and me."

That took Spencer by surprise. From all the phone calls and text messages, Maria seemed happy.

"There is a recording she wishes to be played. Would you want it to be played now?" 

"Yes please." With that, the large TV in front of Spencer turned on, showing Maria's face on it. The were, presumably, in her room in the Tower. She was sitting on her bed, dressed in a sweatshirt and workout shorts.

_ "Friday, is this playing?" Maria asked. _

_ "Yes, Agent Hill. It is." _

_ "Thank you, Friday. So this is a video I made in case anything happens to me, huh. I had an entire speech prepared, but I figured Stark wouldn't be able to sit through it. Ha." _

Spencer was preoccupied that he didn't notice the dip in the couch, the Avengers sitting next to him, as per Natasha's request.

_ "Peter, I guess you reminded me of one of my childhood friends. Almost too pure for this world, standing up against bullies. I think that was why I loved you like a little brother, despite our twenty year age gap. Say hi to Ned for me. And man up, MJ isn't going to wait forever. _

_ Steve, you were a joy to spar with. I mean, after you got over the fact that you could hit me. All those late nights teaching you about the twenty first century was probably the most fun I had in years. Please make more of those cinnamon rolls, it's so good, it's giving me foodgasm. _

_ Natasha and Clint, thank you for the large mountain of paperwork during your time at S.H.I.E.L.D and at Stark's. You guys have always made my day with your silly antics and pranks, even though I don't show how much I enjoy those. Natalia, я нашел ее. _

_ Bruce, you're like a big brother to me. Truth be told, you were one of the nicest friends I've ever had. Not that I had many friends, ha. I've been working with Helen Cho. If you wish, we could reverse engineer the Hulk, and you wouldn't have him anymore. Top drawer, on the left side of my bed, there's the location of Helen Cho's lab. If you wish, that is. _

_ Tony, I've always wondered why you always picked a fight with me. Then I found out that, hey, your form of communication. Plus, the only nice thing you've ever done for me was take me in after S.H.I.E.L.D fell, and I'm not sure whether it's considered a win, ha. Do me a favour, and when I'm gone, don't piss Pepper off." _

"Ms Friday, could you pause and replay the last sentence?"

"Absolutely, Doctor Reid." Friday compiled. She replayed the last sentence, and Spencer started pacing around the room. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Spencer, what is it?" Emily asked, getting up to hold on to his hands.

"She knew, Emily. She knew that they were going to take her back. So either V.I.L.E was targeting one of us and she intervened." Spencer cried.

"And for the rest of the class, who doesn't speak whatever language?" Tony asked.

"Villain's International League of Evil. Known as V.I.L.E, they specialize in thievery and torture. Well, Maria, me and our friend Carmen were orphans, so V.I.L.E took us in, or more of killing our parents and kidnapping us. Then they trained us to steal, cheat, lie and kill."

"So international version of the Red Room?" Natasha asked.

"Exactly-"

"Mr Stark! I think I found her!" Peter Parker rushed out of the elevator. "I was listening to your conversations when I heard about V.I.L.E. so I went swimming in the Dark Web and apparently she's on a hit list for escaped V.I.L.E operatives. And I went around asking, and the only place they're able to keep her is in Singapore, their new headquarters."

"You found all of that" Spencer says. "in fifteen minutes?" The teen nodded his head, making Spencer dial Player.

"Jesus, Carmen. I'm trying!" Player's voice could be heard.

"Not now, Player. I need you to dig a bit deeper. Find a V.I.L.E hit list for escaped operatives."

"Searching, searching, and bingo." There was a pause. 

"What is it? Player?"

"You're… you're the first on the list. Followed by Carmen and Maria. I think V.I.L.E meant to take you, not her. She intervened." 

Player hesitated.

"Looks like you're going to Singapore. Going to brief Carmen now, so it'll be easy if you stayed on. Singapore is a sovereign city-state and island country located in maritime Southeast Asia. It is enveloped by the littoral waters of the Johor Strait to its north and the Singapore Strait to its south, and is geographically positioned within the confluence of the Indian and Pacific Oceans, being bounded by the Malacca Strait to its west and the South China Sea to its east.

Although Singapore has been a constituent part of several Malay Hindu-Buddhist thalassocratic empires and Islamic sultanates throughout its millennia-long history, modern Singapore, then part of the erstwhile Johor Sultanate, was founded in 1819 when Stamford Raffles, a British colonial officer, established a trading post of the East India Company on the main island.

Now, Marina Bay Sands is one of the most iconic places in the city's skyline. However, V.I.L.E HQ is underneath it, and it has really heavy security."

"So pretty boy," Carmen said. "when can you get here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send some luv <33333


End file.
